Mystic: Year 1
by Song Magic
Summary: The Marauders first year, as well as three girls who are their opposites. Voldmorts on the rise, cause tension in the school. Past emotions and events might be the link to bringing the two groups of students, but will it be to late?


1Mystic: Year One

It's the first year of school for the Marauder, as well as three girls that are their opposites. Voldemorts on the rise, just making students and staff nervous. Past actions and meetings cause different emotions among the two groups, but will they come together to help defend what they treasure most?

---

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and related characters. I only own Kari, and Eliza.

Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

It was early morning, as young James Potter continued to sleep peacefully, unaware of the large grey owl that was heading for his room. That owl was about to wake him from his dream of the perfect prank, and leave him with some exciting news. James, was by no means to be mistaken as a muggle. Everything about his room screamed that he was a pure blood wizard, even if he didn't act like the other pure bloods that his family knew. Around the room were pictures of various quidditch teams, and picture of family members. All of these pictures were alive, moving with excitement, knowing very well that today would be the day that James would receive his letter.

Various candy wrappers littered his desk. There was a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, a fizzy wizzy wrapper, and a few chocolate frog packages, the cards missing. The parchment beside the mess of the candy wrappers had many ink blots on it, as well as a green feathered quill. The ink bottle lid was left off, but a smaller piece of parchment laid over top of it. It had the words' Hogwarts, Sirius and Prongs on it. The floor had various cloaks laying around, as well as a cloud sweep nine. An empty owl's perch stood beside the window, through which the big grey owl decided to fly through. It carefully and gracefully landed right beside James' head, and let out a loud hoot.

James fell out of his bed, from being startled awake by the noisy owl. Slowly and carefully he got up to glare at the strange owl, until he saw the letter.

"It couldn't wait, could it?"

The owl replied with a hoot, giving James the idea that it was saying it was fun to wake you up so I can get back to my owner. James merely rolled his eyes and untied the letter. The owl took off, leaving behind three feathers for James' to remember it's visit by. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, James started to head downstairs for breakfast. Not even looking at who the letter was addressed to, he opened it up and started to read. His eyes lit up with mischief as he read the first few lines.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

That was all James needed to read, before he let out a whoop of excitement, and ran back up to his room to write his friend, Sirius Black, and ask if he'd received his Hogwarts letter yet.

---

"Go away..."

The girl swatted her hand at her foster brother, with an annoyed voice. She couldn't understand why her oldest foster brother always had to wake her up at 5:30 in the morning, when he was the one that had to work, and not him.

"Wake up Kari, there's this large owl at the window and it's not going away."

"Real original Brad, not get out of my room."

"I'm serious though Kari. There's a huge barn owl sitting in your window."

"Whatev-"

Kari never finished the sentence as she was cut off by an unmistakable owl hoot. She slowly turned around and looked at her window, and nearly let out a scream, only bitting her tongue at the last second.

"What the...there's an owl? Tell me I'm seeing things."

At this point, Kari's youngest foster sibling, Michelle, came into the room. She saw the owl, and started to laugh.

"Owl...Owl!"

"Brad, you didn't get her out of bed did you? Our foster parents are going to kill us!"

"Don't worry about it, I've got it under control, now, go try and shoo that owl away from the window."

Kari started to grumble under her breath as Brad picked up Michelle, and left the room. Kari went over to the owl, and stopped when she saw it was carrying a letter, and a package that was looked like it was a book. The owl stuck it's leg out with the letter, for Kari to untie it.

"Okay, now this owl wants me to untie this letter, this has got to be a dream. Ow...never mind this is real life."

Kari carefully untied the letter from the owl, but it refused to move. Kari merely sighed, and looked at the front of the letter.

_Miss Kari-Lynn Blackthorn_

Reading that it was for her, she turned it over, and looked at the seal. There were four animals around a letter H. Shrugging, she opened the letter, and started to read it with big round eyes.

---

Lily sat quietly, greeting the morning sun as she silently sketch the owl that had been perched in her window since four in the morning. She had dreamt that something interesting was going to happen, but what she wasn't sure. It had woken her up 5 hours before her normal summer times, and made her find an owl waiting patiently on her window sill. Instead of disturbing it, she decided to pull out her sketch pad, and start on a sketch of the owl. She was sure her friend Kari would just love to see this sketch, and hear the story. It was now eight in the morning, and the owl still hadn't flown off, which didn't bother Lily, it just mean she could get more into detail, like the black spots on it's feathers. She finally decided to give up when the phone rang, and she had all the detail she could want.

She heard her mother pick up the phone, and start talking with whoever it was, when Lily noticed the strange parchment like envelope that the owl had tied to it's leg. Looking at her sketch, she notice she had also drawn the letter, with her name on it. Lily carefully went over to the owl, and untied the letter. It was than she heard her mother yell up to her that Kari was on the phone.

"Coming mother."

Lily quickly took off down the stairs, still in her pink and blue stripped. Her hair surrounded her head like an uncontrollable storm cloud, well her green eyes sparkled for the morning events. She'd dragged down her letter and sketch, and put them on the table and took the phone.

"Salve Lily, it's Kari."

"Hey Kari, what's going on, you never call at this time."

"Well, I can't tell you over the phone, but I can tell you I received this weird letter by owl."

"Whoa, wait _you_ got a letter by an _owl_?"

"Yeah, there's still more, but-"

"I got one too."

"Have you read it yet?"

"No, why?"

"Just, go read it, you won't believe it. Meet me in half an hour at the park."

"Okay, talk to you later."

"Chiao"

The phone clicked as Kari hung up. Lily put the phone back in it's cradle and went over to the letter that had come by owl, and had gotten Kari excited and weirded out at the same time. Lily carefully open the envelope, and started to read.

---

Sirius Black was up and in a very grumpy mood. First, the bloody house elf, Kreacher, had woke him up from his enjoyable sleep by rattling around the room and muttering under his breath. Than his brother had come in, looking all happy and had shoved Sirius' Hogwarts letter under his nose. That wouldn't have been too bad, seeing as how it was his Hogwarts letter, but James' owl had to come in at that exact moment. When Sirius had put up his arm for Pranks, he'd gotten his arms scratched half to death.

The morning had not turned out well for him at all, and he still hadn't had a chance to read his letter. He was silently wondering if he would follow his parents and brother and go into the Slytherin house, or if he'd be lucky enough to be sorted into another house because he wasn't like his family. Oh no, Sirius hated his family with a passion, except for certain cousins and an uncle. Being a Black meant that he was suppose to be all serious and interested in the dark arts. As his mother and father had pointed out many times, he was neither.

"Sirius, you had better follow the family path, or I swear that you will regret it more than anything."

"It's not my choice mom."

"Not you're choice. You are a Black, Blacks have always been sorted into Slytherin. You have been the black sheep of this family since you were born, and I do not understand where you get it from."

Sirius stared at his bowl of morning gruel and sighed, this was turning out to be another typical day in the Black house. The only thing Sirius could look forward to was reading his Hogwarts letter.

"I finally got my letter mother."

"Well, read it, tell me what it says."

Sirius sighed, and opened the letter. He started to read it out loud to his mother, it was just like his brothers, down to the Dear Mr. Black. Yet another reminder that he was to uphold the family values.

---

Remus Lupin had gotten his Hogwarts letter a few days before everyone else. For him, this was one of the worst morning possible. The full moon was that night, and he'd be locked in the basement by his parents again. He'd been told that plans had been made for him so he could attend school, and that they would all be explained to him in the mean time. For the moment, he was getting ready to take a trip to Diagon Alley, to purchase some robes, and supplies for the new school year. All he was waiting for was Eliza, his long time friend, and probably the reason that Professor Dumbledore had decided to accept Remus into the school.

Eliza knew about his condition better than anyone, but she couldn't do a single thing about it. Up until this point in his life, she'd been really supportive of him, but due to a rather bad hit on the head, she'd forgotten about his transformations, and he didn't have the heart to remind her of them. He'd been lucky that was the only thing she'd forgotten about their friendship, but it was no longer as solid as it had been. More and more Eliza had started to hang around with other people, adopting new friends, and leaving him behind in the dust.

---

"Must I father, I honestly know more than most first years do, and you know it."

"Eliza, you know very well that you are no exception to the rules, and you will not skip your first year, because most of your friends are in their second year. We've been over this more than once, as have the other professors."

"Yes father."

"Now run along, we will be going to Diagon Alley . I should have never brought you to the school, a quarter into the school year, but it couldn't be helped."

Eliza turned away from her father, knowing very well that when her mother died, she'd left everything behind to with her father to Hogwarts. She'd learned so much, and she'd even used a wand a few times. She knew spells that all the second years knew, she just hadn't had the chance to try them. She knew the motions, she knew how to say the words properly. This was the fifth time since the owls had been sent out, that Eliza had been arguing with her father about being transferred to her second year. Again, she'd lost the fight, but she wasn't going to give up.

Looking at her father one last time, she still couldn't believe how young she was. She was the only child in this family, and yet her parents were how old a piece? She wasn't sure anymore herself, but her father's beard was enough to tell her that her father was old. Her mother hadn't been that old. She was a witch in her prime, and many people told her that she had her mothers beauty, but her fathers sense of power. She still couldn't believe she'd lost another fight.

---

Well, here's the end of the chapter. Until later, Arrivederla!


End file.
